


idyll interrupted

by eelisabethh



Series: how wonderful life is when you're in the world [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Paparazzi, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelisabethh/pseuds/eelisabethh
Summary: Peter is just trying to enjoy his book out in the sun. Cue three asshole paparazzi who ruin that for him, and fiercly protective parents Tony and Steve.





	idyll interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scene referenced in chapter seven of my fic [let's get on with living (while we can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667929/chapters/39084313), but can be read on its own as well!

“Did you put on sunscreen, Pete?”

“I did, Pops!” the boy called out from the door to the backyard.

Well, he wasn’t sure if he could call it a backyard; it was huge, containing a pool, lounging areas, and a lawn big enough to tire yourself out running around on - Peter could attest to that. Tony had specially chosen it with his son in mind; wanting for him to have a big outdoor area to play around in as a kid when they spent their holidays there. He’d even had a relatively large jungle gym set up for him, but that got taken down a few years back, as Peter didn’t really play on it anymore. In its place stood a small, fancy fountain. Peter loved letting the water run between his fingers.

This summer, Peter had planned on reading all the _Harry Potter_ books, and was already almost halfway through the fourth one just two weeks into the holiday. He was hooked. No surprise there - he adored the movies and could practically recite them all. Tony and Steve had had to listen to several rants about things that definitely shouldn’t have been left out of the movies.

They’d been in Malibu for about a week, Peter was still as pale as always, and he was on a mission to get even just a little bit more tan than what he normally was. So, he’d covered himself in sunscreen, put on his swimming trunks, had a hat on his head to keep from being blinded by the sun, and settled down in a sun lounger by the pool. And, of course, he had his book.

The heat felt nice on his skin, and he honestly had a great time by himself. It wasn’t often he could sit still for long periods of time, but he’d really gotten into reading lately.

“Hey, kiddo, I’m here to rudely interrupt your reading time to make sure you’re hydrated. It’s scorching out here, how are you not dying? ‘Cause I think _I_ am.” Tony sat sideways on the sun lounger next to Peter’s, and handed him a bottle of water - mostly ice, but it’d melt in no time.

“I dunno, I’m young, and you’re old?” Peter pretended to guess, fighting back a smile.

“You’re such a brat,” Tony snorted, pushing Peter’s hat down over his eyes before walking away with a grin on his face.

“Kidding, Dad!” Peter laughed, took a sip of water, then returned to his book.

Two more chapters, and his attention was pulled away again. This time by something that sounded like rustling bushes. He blamed it on the wind, but two seconds later when he heard it again, he realized that there was no wind at all.

“Hello?” he tried hesitantly, and got no answer. There was no more rustling, so he came to the conclusion that it must’ve been an animal or… something.

He only got through three paragraphs before he heard more rustling and a click. And did he just hear someone whispering?

“Hello?” he called out again, voice unsteady. His heart was beating faster, and he put down his book, sitting up defensively. Looking around, he tried to spot anything out of the ordinary, and whirled back around when he _definitely_ heard someone talking, nearly letting out a scream when he saw three paparazzi just a few feet away from him. They snapped photos of him, asking him questions all at the same time, and it took him a moment to react.

When he did, he scrambled backward, stumbling as he got up from the lounger and sprinted for the house as quickly as he could, no clue how he should react. He could hear them yelling behind him as he tore the door open. He shut it forcefully, breathing heavily as he ran to the kitchen where Tony was.

“Trying to break the door, kid?” Tony joked before he looked up to take in the terrified expression on Peter’s face. His smile disappeared in an instant. “What’s wrong?” he asked urgently.

“Outside. There- there were paparazzi. Three of them,” Peter explained shakily with wide eyes.

“What- _here_? In the backyard?” Tony clarified, feeling his anger build up rapidly. Peter nodded hastily. One peek around the corner confirmed it; they were still there, right outside the door, trying to get a shot of the two of them. He made sure they couldn’t see either of them.

“It’s okay, sweetie, we’re gonna fix it,” Tony assured Peter with a kiss to his forehead. “Steve!” he then called out loudly, not sure where in the house his husband was. Familiar footsteps made their way to the kitchen.

“I was just about to hop in the shower, what’s going on?” Steve asked worriedly when he saw the looks on their faces.

“Three paparazzi in the backyard. They scared the hell outta Peter, he was out there alone” Tony explained, and Steve’s face darkened.

“You’re not joking.”

“I’m not. They’re still there, right outside the door.”

“Fucking vultures,” Steve muttered, “I’m gonna go talk to them.”

“Oh, you’re not alone,” Tony added, then turned to Peter. “Stay here, we’ll be back really soon, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.” Peter swallowed thickly, relieved that he could just hide in the kitchen.

On the way, Tony grabbed a pair of sunglasses he’d tossed on the counter right outside the kitchen, putting them on along with his public persona - which would be even less polite than usual. Steve reached for the door, but Tony put his hand out, signaling that he’d be going out first, and opened it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked calmly, and none of them seemed to have an answer. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. This is private property, you cretins. How’d you get in here?” His posture was hostile, but nothing in comparison to Steve next to him with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in an intimidating scowl.

“Hm?” Tony prompted, sounding as impatient as he could manage.

They looked like children being scolded, and one of them spoke up. “There was a… a hole in the fence. We climbed through it.”

“Do you hear how pathetic you’re sounding? You really have to be beyond stupid to trespass into the backyard of someone who has enough money to end your career just like that, and scare the crap out of our son!” He was losing his cool. Had it only been him, he would’ve just thrown them out, sued them, and forgotten about it. But it wasn’t just him. It was _Peter_.

“He’s fourteen years old. Do you understand that? A minor, he’s a fucking child. He’s _our_ child, and you three just made the worst mistake of your lives. This’ll be on you forever. The paparazzi who trespassed and took pictures of a minor in his swimwear without any consent whatsoever.”

“Cameras,” Steve demanded, holding out an expectant hand, raising his eyebrows in challenge when they hesitated. One of them handed their camera over, the two others soon following suit. “Now, listen to me,” he ordered. “You’re fucking lucky that our kid’s just inside and that we’re calling the cops. If it’d just been me and you three, I don’t think you’d be all that lucky.” He could positively say he couldn’t remember ever being that angry. It was radiating off of him, intimidating the paparazzi who didn’t even dare to move under his gaze.

Tony pulled up his phone, dialing 911. While he waited for them to pick up, he stared down one of the paparazzi who dropped his gaze after just a few seconds.

“This is Tony Stark… That’s me, yeah… Yeah, I got three paparazzi who snuck into my garden… Thank you.” Hanging up, he looked at Steve. “They’ll be here in five minutes. I’m gonna go check on Peter. He’s pretty shaken up, poor kid.”

“Good idea. Make sure he’s alright,” Steve agreed, his eyes soft as he looked at his husband, but his expression changed entirely upon looking back at the three men in front of him.

In the kitchen, Peter was pacing, chewing at his nails. The adrenaline had worn off, and he was trying not to get lost in how scared he’d been and he felt shaky.

“Petey.” Tony’s voice had Peter turning on the spot fast enough to lose his balance, but he caught himself on the counter. “Police are on their way, Pops has their cameras, it’s gonna be okay,” he promised and walked up to him, wrapping him in a secure hug to make him feel as safe as possible. “I’m so sorry they got in and that you were all alone out there.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. And they didn’t hurt me” Peter sniffled, burying his head in Tony’s shoulder.

“No, but they took pictures of you and scared you. That’s not okay,” Tony explained softly. Peter just clung tighter to Tony, unable to stop himself from crying. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all, and he just wanted comfort from his dad. And he was getting it. Tony put all the reassurance and love and protection he could muster up into that hug. Anything to make his kid feel better. He let him cry, getting the shoulder of his shirt wet. Not that he’d ever mind that.

The doorbell forced him to let go. “Go sit on the couch,” he told Peter gently before going to answer the door.

“Thank you for getting here so quickly,” he greeted the officers politely.

“Not a problem, Mr. Stark. We’re officers Gomez,” the female officer introduced herself, then gesturing to the slightly taller man next to her, “and Palmer. Are they still here?”

“Yep, guarded by Captain America himself. Follow me.” Tony really appreciated how professionally they were behaving; none of them had batted an eye upon meeting him or hearing that Steve was there as well. “That’s Peter, our son,” he explained when they passed the couch.

“Nice to meet you, Peter” Palmer greeted him, trying to make the obviously nervous kid feel a little more at ease.

“Y-you too, officers,” Peter answered politely with an awkward smile. Tony sent him a genuine one before he guided the officers to the backyard where the atmosphere was tense.

“Turn around, hands on your head,” Gomez ordered, all three of them obeying right away. They patted them down, and Palmer frowned when he got a look at the phone he’d gotten out of one of the paparazzi’s breast pocket.

“Live streaming, huh? Real smart move, pal,” he said sarcastically as he turned it off, grabbing his hands, and moved them down to his back to cuff them. He read all three of them their rights, and stayed outside with Steve while Gomez went inside to take Peter’s statement.

She was gentle, good with kids, and patient. Not once did she try rushing him, and was very happy with how detailed he was.

“We’ll get out of your hair now,” she smiled as she stood up.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Tony said, looking outside to see Palmer leading the paparazzi around the house instead of through it. Steve said something to him, then came inside, and thanked Gomez with a firm handshake.

The door closed, and their attention was fully on Peter. He was on the couch, loosely hugging his knees to his chest. Steve and Tony sat down on either side of him.

“You doin’ alright?” Steve asked in a low, gentle voice. Peter nodded, leaning into Tony when he felt his hand in his hair.

“The police have the cameras, those pictures won’t be getting out,” Tony assured him.

“One of them live streamed the whole thing. That’s getting out. It’s already out,” Peter mumbled, pulling out his phone. “It’s everywhere,” he groaned, handing the phone to Tony.

While Peter did his best to hide in Tony’s side, the two men watched the video with the volume low.

Upon finishing it, Tony put the phone down and peeled Peter from him to look at his face. “Did you even watch the video?” he asked with a crooked smile. Peter shook his head, a little confused.

“You’re not in it, sweetie. The only part being shared everywhere is of me and Dad,” Steve explained, a soft look on his face as he watched Peter process his words.

“Really?” the boy asked, his voice so small it made Tony’s heart ache a little.

“Mhm,” he confirmed, hugging his son close again. Peter relaxed for a moment before pulling back.

“But why?” he asked, looking between his dads for an explanation.

“You can watch the video for yourself later if you want,” Steve decided, “but first, I think we should have some dinner. Peter’s choice.”

“Pancakes,” Peter smiled.

“I’ve got it.” Steve got up from the couch. “Can’t have you setting off the fire alarm all the time, hun,” he teased Tony.

“ _One_ time, Steve! It was one time!”


End file.
